1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to rod rolling mills where the hot rolled product is formed into a helical series of rings that are subjected to controlled cooling while being transported in an overlapping pattern on a conveyor. The present invention is concerned in particular with an improved apparatus and method for receiving the rings as they free fall from the delivery end of the conveyor and for gathering the rings into cylindrical coils.
2. Description of Related Art
In the coil forming apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,873 (Shore et al), support for the coil being formed from the free falling rings is initially provided by an upper coil plate assembly, and then by a lower coil plate assembly onto which the growing coil is transferred as the coil forming process continues to its conclusion. The two coil plate assemblies are operable in concert to allow formation of the coil in a so called “stepless” manner, i.e., without abruptly dropping packets of the rings. However, the advantage of doing so is largely offset by significant drawbacks, not the least of which is the unduly complicated and expensive system for supporting, vertically adjusting and coordinating the movement of the two coil plate assemblies.